1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container/coaster system and more particularly pertains to retaining a beverage spaced above a recipient surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage retainers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage retainers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining beverages through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,866 issued Jul. 18, 1933 to Reget relates to a decorative table device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,314 issued Apr. 23, 1963 to Pender relates to a coaster. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,514 issued Nov. 12, 1968 to Ford relates to a placement with detachable coasters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe beverage container/coaster system that allows retaining a beverage spaced above a recipient surface.
In this respect, the beverage container/coaster system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining a beverage spaced above a recipient surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beverage container/coaster system which can be used for retaining a beverage spaced above a recipient surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.